


Jungle Outbreak

by Sharo



Series: Shorts and Prompts [6]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Character Death, Gen, Non-Permanent Character Death, October Prompt, Or Is It?, and how dark you'd like to keep it, respawn is up to the reader, the Jungle Bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: When the giant bugs came to life, the Hermits weren’t quite sure what to do about it. Between several of their builds, there were plenty of over-sized flowers and plants that they could be attracted to. It should have been an interesting sight.They probably should have panicked much sooner.
Series: Shorts and Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969378
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Jungle Outbreak

Bee-suma and Iskall disappeared first, their names falling off of the tab list before anyone knew there was a problem. Etho found bottles of honey despawning on the floor at the honey farm, and Mumbo found his inventory filled with oak leaves as he passed beneath the Omega Tree’s canopy. Etho never made it back to the shopping district. Scar ran easily from the slowly-moving Larry the Snail, managing to make it to Grian’s Mansion before the dragonflies started buzzing at the windows. Stress’ messages in chat were full of exclamation points and smiley faces about her beautiful butterflies circling the Lotus. The messages stopped when her name disappeared. VintageBeef warned the chat not to look into the eyes of the Kera-bee, his own eyes haunted as he met up with Wels, and they realized that Keralis’ name was gone. iJevin had time to ask if he should be worried about the wasp, and they arrived in time to see the wasp drawn to Jev’s bright skin, plucking him from the top of his base and carrying him off. His name too, disappears.

Cleo and Joe are working at the zoo, and offer the mostly-built rainbow to be used as a giant bug-net, frantically searching chests and the mostly-looted mineshaft for cobwebs as the others gather weapons and firepower to help take out the giant insects. Grian empties the barge of TNT, and Scar pulls out his precious Magic Crystals, hoping that they still have enough power to help. Hypno and Beef hold shields over their heads as they run from Cleo’s portal towards the relative safety of the zoo arch, offering redstone and assistance with setting up a dispenser line.

Team ZIT volunteers to lure the flying creatures towards Cleo’s base, years and worlds of mob-moving giving them an edge over most of the others. It doesn’t save Tango; the dragonflies dart around his gold hair as Zedaph entices them with honey and flowers, Impulse is knocked from the sky and saved by his equipped totem, but Tango is gone. With heavier hearts they reach the zoo archway followed by the buzzing and zooming arthropods, and when Zedaph trips no one is close enough to save him. Cub rockets over with False and Ren, strafing the milling bugs with spectral arrows from the sky, lighting them up for the ground forces to launch TNT and fireworks at them as they’re pressed towards the ground. Joe and Cleo set the net into place, and the poet covers himself in honey and positions himself in the center of the cobwebs like a tasty fly. 

The fight is hard and fast, explosions rocking the sky as the buzzing rises angrily around them. A dragonfly falls, scales sparkling like diamonds as it crashes into the side of the zoo arch. A wall of purple and red magic goes up, creating a cage for the combatants, trapping them for a time in the limited space. Ren’s elytra breaks midair and he lands on one of the butterflies, grinning madly as he flicks a flint and steel to light its wings on fire, sword out as a second one dives at him. They fall together in a blaze of fire before smashing to the sandy beach below. False screams her defiance, gleaming sword out as she rockets towards the next, heavy slashes dealing damage before she’s caught in grasping forelegs, and then her items were dropping to the ground. The wasp lands on Beef, and Grian doesn’t hesitate, the stack of TNT beside him ignited before it can get away. The Kera-bee hovers towards Joe, drawn to the sticky sweets as Cleo crouches at the top of the rainbow, ready to pounce as soon as it’s caught in the webs. Hypno lands a precise shot on the last dragonfly’s wing, sending it plummeting to the ground as Scar collapses, the magic dissipating. Impulse covers him with his sword up as it crashes down. Hypno and Cub hack it to pieces, but not fast enough to save them. Joe screams as the bee reaches him, latching onto his leg as he kicks it into the web. Cleo lands between its wings, stabbing her sword into the head, teeth bared in a snarl as Joe is ripped free of the net as the Kera-bee thrashes beneath her.

Cleo splashes into the water below, and crawls onto the beach to the smell of burnt flesh and smouldering grass. Hypno offers her a hand up and a smoky grin, the only one left to stand with her. They look over the damage done; the fallen arch, its elephant missing and base collapsed into the crater left from the ground explosion. No other bodies remain, of Hermits or the flying menaces. Their comms buzz with over a dozen pings, death notifications finally registering with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a much more humorous role-play with YasminTheSpiritSinger. And then I made it dark.
> 
> Prompt: Stress - jungle - giant bugs


End file.
